This invention relates in general to a toilet or water closet and, in particular, to a new and useful toilet or water closet having a stool which can be freely adjusted to any desired height according to the physical conditions of the person who is going to use the facility, such as, for example, when it is to be used by an adult, child, invalid or physically handicapped person.